Beybladers night
by Tifa3
Summary: Tyson trys to beat Kai at Beyblading
1. Default Chapter

Based on Kai and Tyson so enjoy and help feed Dranzer with some reviews hint, hint! ^_^  
  
The loud snoring was making the walls vibrate, he started tossing and turning in his sleep "Uhh pizza." Tyson mumbled while his thumb slid out of his mouth.  
  
"TYSON! BREAKFAST!"  
  
"Wah!" Tyson cried out in shock.  
  
His grandfather shouted out again "Wake up boy! Time for some training!"  
  
Tyson pick up his cap and put it on his head and yawned "You gotta be kidding where's breakfast?"  
  
Tyson's grandfather laughed " You got to be kidding! It's 1pm! You snooze you lose kiddo!"  
  
Tyson quickly got up "WHAT! 2.00pm?"  
  
"That's right now come and do some training it would do you some good!"  
  
Tyson ran out "I'M LAAATTTEEE!!!!!"  
  
Finally Tyson reached the park where, Max, Rei and Kai were waiting for him.  
  
Kai who was sat on a bench with his arms crossed and eyes closed greeted Tyson by saying, "It's about time you showed up"  
  
Tyson clutched his fist "Hey not my fault I had things to do that's all"  
  
Rei who was sat on a different bench smiled at Tyson "You mean you've overslept"  
  
"Huh me? Over slept? Never!" Tyson lied then his stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
Max laughed "Don't lie Tyson you never go out without eating breakfast"  
  
Tyson kicked a stone into a bush out of boredom "Oh ok you got me there but I'm here now aren't I?"  
  
"Suppose so" Rei said "Anyway time for practise who's going to Beyblade first?"  
  
"I will!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up and down "Max's dad repaired my Beyblade last night and I want to battle.KAI!"  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes but didn't look at Tyson "You sure? Do you really want your Beyblade sent back to be repaired again so soon?"  
  
Tyson stuck his tongue at Kai "Yea right! I can beat you with my eyes closed! Come on lets battle!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want" Kai said and got out his Beyblade.  
  
Kenny who all that time was busy working with Dizzy got ready to analyse the battle.  
  
"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIP!" Tyson and Kai shouted out together and then they realised their Beyblades.  
  
"Go Dragon!" Tyson yelled and went to attack Kai but completely missed Kai's Beyblade "What the?"  
  
"Nice try, but you'll never conquer the power of my Dranzer" Kai grinned. He could tell Tyson was getting angry.  
  
"I suppose you think you're clever?" Tyson gritted his teeth and got his Dragoon to attack Kai's Beyblade again.  
  
"Oh really? Well, maybe you're not as smart as you think you are brainiac" Kai was paying more attention on his Beyblade and was just half listing to Tyson's moaning.  
  
Dragoon's attack missed again. Kai then said, "This is starting to get really boring. Go Dranzer!"  
  
Dranzer zoomed around Dragoon and hit him hard, knocking Tyson's Beyblade out of the arena.  
  
Tyson started thudding his feet on the ground "Grr I was still tied I only just woken up!"  
  
"That's an excuse. In this game, you have to be ready for anything anytime" Kai sat down on his bench again and folding his arms.  
  
"Oh and your Mister perfect are you?" Tyson yelled at Kai.  
  
"Better then you" Kai said cheekily and then stood up and walked away.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Tyson cried out"  
  
"None of your business" Kai added, "Oh and here's a suggestion. You might want to try belting up".  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop "You didn't have much chance anyway Kai was more powerful."  
  
"What?" Tyson dropped his Beyblade on the ground "Max can I have your mother's phone number.please?"  
  
"Sure" Max said "But what for?"  
  
Tyson then picked up his Beyblade from the ground "Hmm no reason it's just for uh.emergencies!"  
  
"Yea sure, you never know what will happen next, anything can be around the corner" Rei nodded.  
  
"Corner indeed" Kai said to himself. He was just around the corner hiding behind a tree listening to Tyson "Hmm I know what you're up to Tyson.so bring it on, I'll be waiting" 


	2. Round 2!

The next morning was cold, dark and just plainly grim.winter had arrived.  
  
The Beybladers were standing in the park. Everyone except Tyson was wrapped up warm with a scarf and blanket. Tyson was shivering and was jogging on the spot to try and keep himself warm.  
  
Kenny who thoughtfully placed a little woolly hat on top of Dizzy (though she didn't need to keep warm being a laptop!) looked at Tyson "Tyson even though you demanded that all of us should do a meeting out here again plus you're late again but you standing there cold! Why didn't you get a coat?"  
  
"Hey Kenny I didn't think it was actually that cold today and I kinda was in a hurry to get here since I over slept again! I didn't have time" Tyson protested.  
  
"You'll make yourself very ill with the cold Tyson!" Max told Tyson.  
  
"Hopefully" Kai said coldly.  
  
"Shut it Kai!" Tyson clutched his fist tightly "For YOUR information I'm going to New York for a few days! That's why I wanted this meeting!"  
  
"Well hopefully you won't come back" Kai commented.  
  
"When will you be back?" Rei asked before Tyson tried to attack Kai.  
  
"Dunno." Tyson looked up to the sky "Depends."  
  
Kai was now bored "You don't know a lot do you?"  
  
Tyson was angry once again "GRRR! Don't you worry Kai! Once I return I'm going to take you on with a Beyblade battle and defeat you with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back!"  
  
"Sure and was that a pig flying by just now?" Kai replied.  
  
Tyson was now very angry and launched his Beyblade at kai. Tyson released the Beyblade hoping that it would hit Kai but Kai stepped back and Tyson's Beyblade hit a tree and bounced back and hit Tyson's head.  
  
"YEOOOOWWWW!"  
  
Kenny looked down at Tyson who was now lying on the ground looking very dizzy (not the laptop Dizzy!). "Are you ok Tyson?"  
  
"Hopefully that blow knocked some sense into him" Kai remarked.  
  
"Tyson that wasn't funny. Even if you were angry there was no need to that." Rei then added, "Violence never solves anything"  
  
Tyson quickly leaped up from the ground, which surprised Kenny and made Kenny fall down. "Oh that's right Rei go and take Kai's side! Some mate you are!"  
  
"This isn't about taking anyone's side." Rei sighed heavily.  
  
"Yea right.we all know that your more fonder of Kai then you are with me" Tyson put his Beyblade back inside his pocket. It then dropped out again and it took Tyson four attempts till he'd realised that there was a hole in his pocket.  
  
"I don't do favouritism but with your behaviour right now.yea I would like Kai better." Rei calmly said.  
  
"Gee Kai your own fan club" Tyson rudely said.  
  
"I see what you mean Rei" Max said though he knew he should stay out this fight.  
  
"Enjoy your trip" Kai said as he started to walk away.  
  
"See you Tyson and maybe when you come back you'll actually come round to your senses" Rei followed Kai out of the park.  
  
"Oh that's right! Go off with each other! At least I got two real mates with me!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Ah Tyson" Kenny closed Dizzy's lid "Don't get me and Max involved with this ok?  
  
Kai turned around, "You know for somebody who doesn't like spicy food you're a right hot head." Kai then walked away with Rei.  
  
"Do invite me to the wedding won't you? You two just deserve each other!" Tyson was determine to have the last word but no one was listening anyway as both Max and Kenny ran off to catch up with Kai and Rei.  
  
Tyson stood there on his own in the now empty park. A slight cold wind started blowing through Tyson's hair.  
  
"Fine! Once I see Max's mum I'll get Rei and Kai! They will regret this very day! I promise Kai.I will get my revenge!"  
  
The wind then got stronger and blew Tyson's hat off his head.  
  
"Oh no!" Tyson ran as fast as he could. He was trying to catch his hat, which after an hour he finally did manage to catch it! 


	3. Fly high Tyson!

Oooo a chapter again! I've added in the new kid from Beyblade V force and I wouldn't know how to spell his name but I'm taken a wild guess anyway ^_^  
  
Tyson got onto the plane and sat down on a seat, "Ahh! New York here I come again!"  
  
"Just you wait Kai," Tyson thought to himself. "Max's mum will upgrade my beyblade and I'll come home stronger! Kai won't know what's hit him!" Tyson smiled cheekily to himself.  
  
"Hi Tyson!"  
  
"Uh?" Tyson looked up and saw Xio, the new beyblade member wearing his pink shirt again and his long green hair was done in a very lose plait, "Oh Xio!"  
  
"Hi Tyson. Rei told me that you were going off somewhere so I thought I keep you company!" Xio smiled.  
  
"Oh great! At least someone likes me and hasn't gone cosying up to master wonderful Kai!" Tyson said to himself out loud.  
  
"Well then," Xio said and sat in the seat next to Tyson and got out a brush and started to brush his long green hair.  
  
Tyson watched Xio gently brushing through his waist length hair, "Your very fond of you hair I take it? Man, Rei better look out you might out grow his hair one day!"  
  
"Well I always had my hair like this," Xio put his brush back into his backpack, "Something I would never change and that's my hair, I like it long."  
  
"No offensive or anything Xio but I wish you change your shirt. Pink doesn't really suit you much you know."  
  
"Gee thanks Tyson I'll remember that," Xio said with a little bit of a angry tone in his voice, "I came to be a beyblade player not a fashion statement."  
  
"Ah! I was kidding Xio!" Tyson tried to laugh to prove it was a joke.  
  
"Tyson," Xio muttered, "Much as I'm one of your favourite fans and I am grateful that I'm in your team now, but may I remind you that it doesn't mean I can't hit you across the head and get away with it due to the fact that we're the only people on this plane?"  
  
Tyson quickly decided to change the subject, "Hey! It's chow time! Let's get some eats!"  
  
An airhostess came walking in and asking if the pair of them are fine.  
  
"Uh well," Tyson then asked, "Any chance of some food around here?"  
  
"Well yes of course," replied the airhostess, "but surely you're not that hungry already?"  
  
The airhostess answer was Tyson's stomach rumbling very loudly, and poor Xio looking embarrassed for sitting next to Tyson.  
  
"Uh, I'll just go and fetch something then" she said as she tried to smile nicely and ran out of the room.  
  
"Ahh sorted." Tyson then yawned and stretched his arms up and then asked Xio, "So what have you been doing all this time then?"  
  
"Well, just finished my final beyblade test and of course I've won that."  
  
Tyson interrupted, " That's because you've had the world's best beyblade player to teach you!"  
  
Xio crossed his arms, "Yea thanks to Kai, he's a very good teacher, you know."  
  
"KAI?" Tyson looked surprised and fell off his seat.  
  
Xio looked down at Tyson and helped him up back into his seat, "Gosh Tyson, I was only kidding. I know it was you who'd taught me but why be so upset over Kai for?"  
  
Just then the airhostess came up to Tyson and Xio pushing a trolley fall of food and drinks, "Here you go so do feel free to take what you want," the airhostess smiled and trying not to look shocked when Tyson practically grabbed the whole food on the trolley.  
  
Xio watched Tyson practically swallowing all the food whole, " Well really Tyson, anyone would have thought you haven't ate for days!"  
  
"Ha fifteen minutes ago actually!" Tyson said with his mouth full.  
  
"Uh, I'll think I'll sit in that seat over there," Xio said as he got out his seat and sat away from Tyson.  
  
"Hey? What have I done?" Tyson complained but carried on eating anyway.  
  
Xio looked away from Tyson and looked out from the window, "Ugh!" he thought to himself, "That Tyson is disgusting! He's got the manners of a pig!"  
  
Tyson burped and for that he got even more hard stares from both Xio and the poor airhostess, "Hey what's up? I'm a growing boy you know!" 


End file.
